fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tom the Anonymous
A boy named Tom lives in San Francisco. He is a normal child like everybody else, but he also had a secret nobody knew. He moved and thought so fast that to him it seemed like he had the ability to slow time down, but in reality he was extremely fast. Ever since he moved from Taiwan to the United States, he has experienced his life around him slow down gradually until he realized his powers. He realized he had the power to control the way he perceives time, he could perceive it at a normal rate but he could also perceive it at a rate in which he could catch bullets, and also get his homework done in seconds. When Tom realized the potential of his powers, he did not freak out, he prioritized his normal life such as school, family, and friends, but he used his powers during the night to stop crimes. Tom usually practiced his powers during basketball games against taller, and older people in which he used his powers subtly to win games. After his gym hours, he would go patrolling his dangerous neighborhood the Fillmore in San Francisco during the night times. He would usually walk around in his white jacket, and gold watch trying to attract attention, but this time someone caught him at a gunpoint trying to rob him, he acted scared. Right when things seem to be going the robber’s way, he slowed down time, and punched him hundreds of times. The robber fell unconscious instantly because Tom punched him 324 times in 2 seconds. Since Tom is a good guy, he made sure to not kill the robber but merely wished for him to learn his lesson about robbing a stranger. Tom was never caught by the cops because he is too fast, but he helped them solve multiple cases without them ever knowing that he helped. Tom is a vigilante who does not want the public to know of his help, he simply wants to do his part in helped the world become a better place. Other than his super speed, Tom is also an excellent hacker. He would use the Dark Web to access sites with illegal materials, and then he would gain valuable information which he would use to capture multiple criminals. His work is very dangerous, but since he is superfast he would make sure his opponents are blinded folded before he beats them up. Tom’s anonymity is his number one weapon since the criminals are baffled in confusion to who captured them and do not have a face, or a name to feel vengeance towards. The newspaper and the media refer to him as the “blink” since nobody ever sees him in action, and the criminal’s defeat comes in a blink. His powers are a rumor to the public, a fear to the villains, and an adventure for himself. However, Tom has little to no ambition, and does not want to do more than what he is currently doing. He was never caught with using his superpower, so he was never contacted by anyone for recruitment or threats, which lead him to stay at his current level doing his daily vigilante duties. Tom believes that one day all the little he is doing will accumulate to a significant change.